In addressing the want for non-sampled network traffic statistics by customers, some network vendors have chosen to devote large numbers of transistors and memories on network elements towards implementing solutions for tracking non-sampled network traffic. However, this approach does not scale to accommodate higher data rates and denser network interfaces, and subsequently accrues substantial costs to the network vendors and their customers.